The present invention relates to microwave phase shifters and more particularly to reflective, hybrid phase shifters which operate in the X-band and exhibit significantly improved power handling capability over prior art devices. Phase shifter circuits find a variety of microwave applications, but recent efforts are directed to providing wide-bandwidth phase shifter circuits with improved power handling capability for use in phased array radar systems.